Friends Change Everything
by SpiritDust1
Summary: What if from the very beginning, Kagome had friends with her that supported everything she did? What if they were there to prevent her heartbreak- to prevent her from ever falling in love with Inuyasha? Who would her attentions shift to then? POLL IS OPEN FOR KAGOME X ?


**Friends Change Everything**

**Written by SpiritDust1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... if I did, well. Let's just say... _things_ would happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Falling into the well**

"You don't think people are going to _buy_ these dumb keychains, do you?" Kagome asked, shaking the piece of metal and plastic back and forth.

"That is not just a keychain!" Kagome's jii-chan protested indignantly. "That crystal there at the end is part of an ancient jewel which-" He was cut of promptly, as Buyo began pawing at it. Jii-chan sighed, before continuing.  
"As I was saying." He cleared his throat. "That jewel is part of a-" This time, he was interrupted by Kagome.

"So." The girl began with sparkling eyes. "You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow… right?"

"Ah hah!" Jii-chan chuckled. "I'd planned to wait another day, but-"

"So you did get something! Hand it over!" Kagome cheered triumphantly. The old man sighed, before sliding a small, light blue box to Kagome. The girl opened it, only to stare at what she held in her hand blankly.

"That my dear." Jii-chan huffed proudly. "Is an authentic mummified hand of a Water Imp."

"Here Buyo." Kagome said flatly, handing over the '_hand_' to her cat. "Eat." The cat snatched it, and began stalking away.

"Uwah!" Kagome's Grandpa yelled. "That's an antique!" Kagome shook her head at the man's antics.

**~The Next Day~**

Bright and early the next day, Kagome awoke to two male and female voices yelling outside her window.

"Kagome! It's time to go to school!" A soft-spoken voice floated through her window. Kagome merely snorted quietly, and buried her head underneath her pillow.

"KAMI, CHILD! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP WE'RE COMING UP THERE AND DRAGGING YOU DOWN!" A loud, ear-splitting roar flooded into Kagome's poor sensitive ears, causing the girl to yelp in surprise, and fall out of her bed. A loud thump echoed throughout the room, and Kagome groaned in pain.

"Alright, alright!" She shouted back, dragging her body off of the floor. "I'm coming, Nagisa, Hikokoro!"

After quickly putting on her clothes, brushing her teeth, and a quick breakfast, Kagome dashed out the door, only to run into a girl with a long, blonde, braid, and a boy with blood red hair. Kagome instantly brightened at seeing her two best friends, before noticing what they were wearing.

"You guys!" Kagome protested. "You drag me up early to go to school, yet when I get out here, I find that _neither_ of you are wearing your uniforms! I mean, sure, nobody ever expects 'Koro to wear his uniform, but Nagisa, why you too? Did 'Koro start influencing you?" Nagisa smiled softly at Kagome.

"Nope." She replied. "I have my uniform in my bag. Honestly, I don't understand how you can wear it, it's so short! Oh, and, don't worry about Hikokoro influencing me. I'm sure nobody would want to follow his example anyway." Said red-head sputtered, before taking a playful swipe at Nagisa, which she promptly slapped away.

"None of you appreciate my greatness." Hikokoro sniffed fakely, pointing his nose into the air. "You peasants should be happy that I grace you with my presence!" The two girls laughed, their voices like twinkling bells in the morning sun.

* * *

As the trio began heading towards the exit of the shrine, they were stopped by the sight of Souta in front of the old well house.

"Oi, brat!" Hikokoro yelled, causing the poor boy to jump.

"What are you doing?" Nagisa phrased nicely, bumping Hikokoro in the ribs. The three headed over to stand behind the boy.

"You're not supposed to be in there." Kagome reprimanded him.

"Buyo's down there!" Souta whined, pointing into the darkness of the well house.

"Then go get him." Kagome replied simply. "Or are you scared?" Hikokoro snickered at the poor boy, as Nagisa nudged him once again to remind him of his manners.

"I-I am not!" Souta protested. "You guys go down there then!" Kagome shrugged, as she walked down the stairs. Hikokoro followed boldly behind her, and Nagisa stepped cautiously down the aged wooden stairs.

As Kagome reached the bottom, something furry brushed past her leg, she let out a ear-splitting screech, causing Nagisa and Souta to jump, as Hikokoro glared at her sourly.

"W-what was it?" Souta asked, now hiding behind the door. Kagome merely sighed in response.

"It's just the cat." She muttered, picking Buyo up.

"You guys make fun of me for being scared, and then Kagome's all '_BWAH_'!" Nagisa frowned at this, but only Hikokoro responded.

"Look who's talking, Mr. '_why do I have to get him_'." Souta huffed, turning his head to the side. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Behind you!" He called, but it was too late. The well burst open, and long white, arms extended out, and pulled Kagome and Nagisa in. Hikokoro cursed, as he jumped in after them. The last thing they heard, was Souta's cry of, "_What's going on_?".

* * *

Kagome, Nagisa, and Hikokoro looked to see what seemed to be a woman with six arms, and a very… _centipede_ looking body grasping onto them.

"At last." She hissed, her voice sounding like the slithering of snakes. "Oh, to be alive once more. And now, my strength returns. You three each have one, don't you? The three sacred jewels… give them to me!" Her freakishly long tongue reached out to lick them, Hikokoro punched her in the gut, causing her to release him and Nagisa. Now, Kagome, being the only one stuck in Mistress Centipede's grasp, screeched and held her hand to the creature's face.

"Let me go!" She yelled, a bright pink light flashing as Mistress Centipede got blown away from them.

And then, just as suddenly as they had been pulled in, they were once again at the floor of the well. The blue dimension they were in earlier dissipated into thin air.

"Did we bump our heads?" Kagome asked, groaning. Nagisa nudged her, causing the girl to turn around and see Mistress Centipede's detached arm. "Okay, maybe not."

"Souta!" Hikokoro roared. "Get the old man!" When no response came, Kagome became worried.

"Souta?" She asked, before she started fuming. "Oh, that little brat! He probably took off running. Come on, let's climb out." As the three began pulling themselves up, Hikokoro began pulling into the lead, followed closely by Nagisa and then Kagome.

As the pulled themselves up even further, Nagisa frowned at the changes in their surrounding.

"Kagome." She whispered. "Does your well usually have vines growing down it?"

"And why the hell are there butterflies everywhere?" Hikokoro grumbled, swatting at the white bugs.

When they finally reached the top, trees as far as the eyes could see met them.

"Call me crazy, but." Nagisa whispered. "I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore."

**ANDDD~ Cut. So, I got this random idea when I was laying bed 'trying' to do my homework. More about Nagisa and Hikokoro will be revealed in the following chapters. All you need to know is that Nagisa has a long blonde braid, and she's very quiet. Hikokoro is a red-head, and is usually very loud and brash.**

**Now, before any of you kill me about the '**_**three sacred jewels**_' **thing. It was the only thing that would possibly work. AND IT SHALL BE EXPLAINED IN THE LATER CHAPTERS.**

**One last thing before you go back to your fanfiction surfing, a poll is open for who Kagome should be paired with… I think it shall be between Sesshy, Koga, Bankotsu (don't kill me, I'm just listing off people here), and if you guys beg enough (coughreviewscough) I could consider adding Inuyasha.**


End file.
